The invention relates to a technology for receiving and recording a TV broadcast and a radio broadcast.
Over the recent years, there has been wide spread of a personal
computer (PC) loaded with a TV broadcast receiving function and capable of recording a TV broadcast by reservation. Along with this spread, there increasingly appear portable type electronic devices such as notebook type PCs loaded with the TV function.
Further, there are technologies disclosed in the following patent documents as the prior arts related to the invention of this application.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 9-200671
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-219296
[Patent document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-251408
[Patent document 4] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-283958
[Patent document 5] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 8-84440